The Tale Of Reborn Love
by Confused212
Summary: This is a story of Bella returning to Hogwarts for her 6th year after Edward left. She falls for another Cullen when they come to Hogwarts, who will it be? Bella/OOC Bella/?
1. Prolouge

****

**Ok everyone this is my first fanfic.. kinda. I use to have this story posted but school got in the way and I just didn't have time and had to delete all 8 chapters, but im working on improving what i previously wrote and making it alot better. I hope everyone enjoys and reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight as much as I beg Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling to let me have them :(

* * *

"Students I have very good news. There will be seven new members to our school commitunty. Please welcome the Cullen's." Ever since those words were spoken, my witch life and my life as a muggle come together. Not something I ever expected. I just wished I wouldn't see them again. Not when my heart was so broken.

But now I look a danger in the eye again. But not crazy vampires. No something much worse.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope everybody enjoys Chapter 1, I improved it as best as I could, and if anyone has any suggestions on how to make it better feel free to review!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling own Twlight and Harry Potter... Even though I wish so badly it was me**

* * *

"It's ok Bella. I'm sure everything will get better." Hermonie assured me. She was a great friend and has been ever since my first year at Hogwarts. But after my fifth year I left. My twin brother, Harry, has had someone out to kill him since he was one. But of course voldermort didn't realize I was his brother, always avoided me. But Professor Dumbodore knew it was only a matter of time before voldermort gives me a second glance. And so he sent me off to a small town of forks to live with a muggle family. He put a memory spell on them, and as far as they know I'm their daughter form the day I was born. But only I knew the truth. Dumbodore didn't tell anyone of my whereabouts.  
But then something unexpected happened. Whilst at Forks I fell in love with a vampire family. They left and then I wrote a letter to Dumbodore requesting to return home and everything was fixed. No one remembers me in Forks and now I am on the Hogwarts express, going to my final year at Hogwarts.  
"I hope so." Was my reply to Hermonie, and I really did hope everything would get better. Ron and Harry were telling me everything I missed. It didn't seem exiting though; they always had so much more fun when I was there by the sound of things. I badly wanted to tell my brother and two best friends why I was so badly heartbroken, but the Cullen's were kind people, and it hurt to think about them, let alone speak about them.  
"I need to tell you something." I said. I got all their attention straight away. "When I went to Forks something happen. Something that changed my life. And why I have been so upset. I think you ought to know." I said. I wouldn't tell them the fact that they were vampires. Just that I fell in love and they broke my heart, but they only broke it for my protection, I couldn't tell them that though. But on a small scale I never really thought me and Edward would ever work out. Things were always just too complicated with us. But it still hurt to watch my family go. I just wish I could tell them that I can protect myself. That I could protect them more then they could protect me.  
"Yes. What is it? You can tell us anything." Harry said reassuringly. I did love Harry, he was the only family I had left, and I loved how he was always so considerate of my feelings.  
"When I went to Forks I met someone and fell in love. We were together for a very long time, but then the whole family left. I loved them all but only one said goodbye. Not even the people I grew to love as parents. The man I loved said he didn't love me anymore and left." I thought that they didn't need to know anymore than that.  
"We are so sorry Bella that you had to go through with that." Hermonie said. But I didn't want her to apologize for something that wasn't her fault.  
"Don't apologize. Please. It's not your fault it's mine. Besides now that I'm back home I feel much better," I said. I didn't want anyone to press the issue any longer. "Now we will be there in two minutes so get ready." I ordered. I was bossy around my friends. But only because we always got into trouble. We were always in danger and they needed my help. And they knew it. If I said jump they would jump, or they would pay the price. This usually in our life meant great pain or death. But my friends and I learned to stick together.  
"Whatever." Ron muttered. He hadn't talked much since I told the story of my life. He isn't that good at making people cheer up when their down. But that was Ron. And I wouldn't change him.  
"All firs' years. Firs' years here pleas'. Hagrid voice boomed over the crowd. "Oi, you four. Aren't you goin ta say ello? Nice to see you again Bella." He said smiling brightly at me. Hagrid was the school gamekeeper. Couldn't ask for a better one then that. He has been with Harry and I since we were only little and besides I've always loved the big ofe.

We all muttered our hello's and made ourselves comfortable in one of the carriages leading the way to the school. They started with a jolt and slowly made their way to the castle. It was a silent ride up to Hogwarts. No one seemed brave enough to start a conversation. Not with everything that has happened lately with the rise of Voldermort.  
Everyone filed into the great hall, eagerly waiting for the feast to begin. After all the first years were sorted Dumbodore stood and almost immediately everyone stopped there chatter. "I have the pleasure to announce, that there will be a new defense against the dark arts teacher. She is however, not human. She has agreed to the job so long as her family accompanies her. Her husband will be working in the hospital wing with madam Pomfey. Her five children will be students. They will all be attending classes with the sixth year students.  
"Now before they enter I must warn you, they are not human. They are vampires. A family who drinks off animal blood." Well of course Dumbodore wouldn't allow human drinkers. Wait! What? Vampires? No! Right now I do not need to see a reminder of my past. They may not be the Cullen's, but they still are vampires. "They still thrive for your blood and will be very tempted to drain you. But they are a kind family I came across in my youth." The entire great hall filled with murmurs of the exciting new people, ehh, creatures to enter our grounds.  
"Now, to save time the children were placed in houses earlier today. They will all be a part of the Gryffindor's." With this the whole Gryffindor house burst into applause, but me. The Slytherin's looked upset by this news. Having vampires with the Slytherin's would be a very bad sign.  
"May I please introduce the Cullen's." Dumbodore yelled over the murmuring crowd. I had shrieked in shock and sunk deep into my chair. Hoping they wouldn't recognize me as they passed. Five sat at Gryffindor and Carlisle and Esme continued and took a seat at the head table. "Everyone this is Dr. Cullen and Professor Cullen. Please welcome them." Everybody erupted in applause as Carlisle and Esme waved. I couldn't believe my eyes. They were sitting in a school for witches and wizards and now my two separate lives's combined. Then I realized Esme was my teacher and I suddenly became very scared that she would hate me for lying to her.  
"Now, I may introduce their children. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Please Gryffindor make them feel welcomed. And everyone else when you pass them in the hall, I would like you to be polite to our new students." Everyone cheered for the Cullen's. "Now one final announcement before we begin the feast. All students are to remain clear of the Forbidden Forest as it is every other year. Now everyone dig in!" And with that food appeared on every golden plate that stood before us. All this food looked delicious. I could've eaten a cow with how hungry I was.  
"He didn't have to make us wait so long for food." Ron said grumpily. I laughed at him. He was already stuffing his plate and face with all the food he could grab.

After the long feast, everyone set off to their common rooms. The Cullen's were asked to stay behind. Harry and I were stopped just outside the Great Hall. "Potter's follow me." Mrs. McGonagall called over the roaring crowd, all eager to get some sleep, or discus the Cullen's. I groaned. Harry looked over at me.  
"Don't ask." I mouthed and he nodded. Once she had leaded us into a room, the one just off the great hall, she sat us down and told us to wait. I had my head down, just in case the Cullen's walked in. I couldn't confront them yet. They wouldn't be able to see my face and hopefully wouldn't recognize me.

Then I heard it. It was Dumbodore. This meant the Cullen's were coming. I bowed my head lower and turned to face the wall, opposite the door. The door opened and eight pairs of feet stepped in. "I would like you to meet the Potter's." Dumbodore said. I knew he would be smiling. I could hear it in his voice. "Bella. Don't be rude. Show your face." Dumbodore ordered. I frowned and lifted my face slowly.  
The next thing to fill the room was seven shocked Vampires all staring directly at me. Then came the confusion.  
"What are you doing here?" Alice.  
"Potter?" Jasper.  
"How long have you been a wizard?" Rosalie.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett.  
"How?"Carlisle.  
"I missed you."Esme.  
Edward said nothing. He just stared opened mouthed at me. But Esme's commented brought a smile to my lips since the first time I heard vampires were attending Hogwarts. "Oh Esme I've missed you too, so much." I ran and hugged her as tightly as I could possibly hug a Vampire. She didn't react at first, but only for a second before she wrapped her hands around me and returned the hug.  
"Bella, you seem to know the family very well, I thought no secrets." Harry said, sitting alone in the corner. Poor Harry, we never kept secrets from each other and now I had a family of Vampires he didn't know about whom all seemed to know me well.  
"I did tell you though, don't you remember. I just left out the fact of what they were. As much as I love you I didn't want you, Ron and Hermonie having a fit." I smiled sweetly at him. He still seemed confused. I pulled away from Esme and went to comfort Harry. I knew he wasn't going to take this to well. "The story on the train." And with that it began.  
"Oh no. Not them. Why Bella? I don't think I can look at them. You didn't smile for weeks." He yelled. I knew he would react this way, but he didn't understand that I needed them and it wasn't their fault for leaving. They just thought they were protecting me.  
"Harry, please don't. And to answer your question Jasper, Harry is my twin brother. I came to Forks to hide. And when you left I couldn't stand to have no friends so I returned. Charlie and Renee had a memory charm put on them. I felt bad using them." I said. Looking directly at Jasper. Suddenly I saw Jasper in a new light. I never realized how handsome he was. Why didn't I notice this before?  
"Oh, but why didn't you tell us?" He asked. He seemed hurt. I didn't realize he cared enough about me to be hurt from me keeping this a secret.  
"I was. But it was for your safety I didn't speak a word. By letting you know who I was, I was putting your whole family in danger more then you can imagine." I said, pleading in my voice for them to understand. I hope they could forgive me.  
"Ok, we'll all shall be explained, but first I think it is time for you to fill in a confused Harry and a confused me." Dumbodore said leaving no room to debate about the up-coming tale that was sure to end badly.  
I began telling my life story from the very beginning with the Cullen's adding bits that I forget. It wasn't until past curfew that I finally finished and then we all headed towards the Gryffindor tower, in hopes of what was too come.

* * *

**Hope everybody enjoyed :D **  
**When i get 2 reviews I'll post the next chapter up straight away! I already have it waiting :)**


	3. Chapter 2

I can't believe how many people look at my story! Thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry i couldnt post this chapter earlier but yeah. Hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling do.**

* * *

"Now that we are all on the same page, Bella, Harry? Would you mind directing the Cullen's to the portrait. The password is 'pickles'. Very unusual. Yes well come on, time for bed." After I finished explaining to Dumbodore, Harry how I knew the Cullen's and to the Cullen's, how I knew Dumbodore and The whole magical world, we headed up to the common room.  
"Are you going to go to Homgsmade?" Harry asked while we were walking. Then I remembered. The Dursley's never signed my form. I was very aware of the Cullen's trailing behind us. I was so excited to have them back in my life again.  
"Never got my formed signed. When I tried I had to go into hiding. But I really need to find a way in. I want to go and I guess that this is where the Cloak will come in handy." I said flashing a mischievous grin at Harry. When Fred and George roamed these school grounds, us three were the tricky trio. We always play pranks and jokes on everyone around us. I really miss those two.  
"Why don't you just get the Cullen's to sign it?" He asked. I thought about for a minute then decided that I couldn't do that to them. Besides they weren't my guardians, so they couldn't anyway.  
"Ask us what?" I heard Jasper say. I should have known that they were going to be listening.  
"Nothing. I'll just send a letter to the Dursley's." Harry snorted. I shot him a look, that said, 'Don't tell them.' He didn't and I was grateful. Lucky that the Cullen's powers don't work in Hogwarts. I found out this piece of information when I shared my life story. Edward seemed reluctant when he informed me of his lack of power and Alice seemed almost lost, but still full of excitement.  
"Who are the Dursley's?" Emmett asked in a puzzled voice.  
"The family I told you about, my Aunty and Uncle who treated Harry and me badly." This seemed to answer his question and we all continued to walk along not even realizing we had all stopped to talk. "Their very mean to us and don't treat us very nicely. For a very long time me and Harry thought we would live their all our lives. Then we got the letter for Hogwarts and now we only see them on the summer holidays. I haven't seen them for awhile because I went into hiding. Bet you to that they were happy that I didn't return. How's Duddykins? Still on that diet?" I remember laughing so hard when I got that letter. Then only to have Edward come in, I had to make up a lie really fast. He didn't believe me but let it go. After that I was very careful about when not to have Edward over. Just so I didn't have an owl fly through the window at the wrong time.  
"Yep. As far as I believe his still on the diet. Helps out a lot when I tease him with the food Hermonie and Ron sent me. His face was priceless." Harry said with a sheepish grin. I laughed and turned around to see that all the Cullen's had a confused expression on their face. Harry followed my gaze and sighed. "Dudley, ah he is our cousin. Very big and likes to use us as a punching bag. But ever since we mentioned our godfather. An escaped convict from Azkaban, they treated us a little better. Scared that he was going to come kill him. We just left out the fact that he didn't kill anyone. But someone set him up and it worked. But it's funny how his scared of him." I laughed of the thought of every time we mentioned sirus they got all stiff. I was surprised though that Harry said all that. He didn't tell anyone about the fact that we had a godfather who should be in Azkaban …. no dead.  
"Ah were here." I said. The Cullen's looked puzzled. I and Harry burst into hysterics. The Cullen's were still a little new to magic, except for Esme and Jasper. It turns out that Esme and Jasper kept it a secret from the family that when they were eleven years old they both got their letter to Hogwarts. They both were in Gryffindor, so the entry isn't really a shock to them.  
"There's no door. Are you two ok?" Rosalie asked. I just laughed harder at her facial expression.

"Of course there is a door but it is hidden. Hello Bella, haven't seen you for quite some time. I hope no more late time strolls this year. Can't remember how many times you came back muttering about getting detention." The flat lady said. We all jumped back not expecting her to speak. She looked the same as the last time I saw her, with her never changing body.  
"Hello. Can't promise anything on those night time strolls. Pickles." I said. She opened up and we were met by a large group waiting nervously for our return. "Everyone, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." I said. Pointing to each person in turn. I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I thought I would being the same room with Edward, I mean, I always knew it would never work out between us and I hope we could become friends.  
"Hello. I didn't know you two had signed up for the job of walking the new students around the school." Hermonie said sulkily. I'm sure she would have loved to have risen to the challenge.  
"We are sorry Hermonie but Dumbodore didn't tell us. Came as quite a shock. I want to introduce you to Cullen's properly. Could you, Ron and Ginny stay until everyone disappears? They don't sleep so I'm sure that they won't mind. Do you?" I asked. Turning around. The Cullen's seemed to be standing in a position that clearly looked that they felt uncomfortable. If I was a Vampire standing in a room full of humans I would be uncomfortable aswel.  
"Anything for my little sister." Emmett said happily. He still looked uncomfortable but with a big goofy grin on his face. Ahh, I really missed my big teddy bear.  
"You don't sleep?" Hermonie said shocked. This was probably the one creature I knew more about then Hermonie. If felt great to not have her beat me on something. Yay me!  
"Sister? How is she your sister?" Ginny asked confused. I tried to fight back a smile at the look on her face. Hilarious. It was always funny watching Ginny deep in thought. It was funny watching anyone deep in thought.  
"Bells is a…..um…we will explain later." Alice said, turning to glare at her brother.  
"Well how come you never told me that you were friends with the Cullen's?" Hermonie looked hurt. There were no keeping secrets in our group, no matter what. I really did feel bad for not telling them, but I just didn't think they needed to know.  
"I did." I stated simply. Remembering the train. I just left out the fact that they were vampires.  
"No, I would have remembered you saying something about being close to vampires." Hermonie replied angrily. This isn't going to go over well.  
"Later." I said simply. She nodded reluctantly.  
Once everyone had cleared out, the Cullen's and my group of friends sat around the fire. "So, I think you have some explaining to do." Ron said. He hadn't spoken much that night. Probably couldn't get a word in. He never was one to talk, always got too much food in his mouth for that.  
I told my long life story for the second time that night. And when I explained when the Cullen's left, there was some screaming, with ended up from Neville coming down to see what was going on. Neville was one of my fellow sixth year students who was very forgetful. He wasn't very good at magic and his favorite class was horbolgy. I always got along great with him; I just liked his carefree and protective personality.  
"Hello Neville. Got a letter from your grandmother yet." Neville's grandmother had to send something that Neville forgot every year.  
"Yes. My wand came just then. Woke me up, then I heard your screaming. What's going on? You're sneaking out again. No, no, no. You can't. You get points deducted every year. You know that there is no walking the corridors after dark. I will try and fight again. Wait no, please Hermonie not that spell again. Horrible."He kept rambling on and it seemed like forever before he was interrupted. See I told you, he was protective, and he didn't like his friends getting into trouble.  
"Ah, so Bells you're a bad girl at Hogwarts. Never thought that you would be a bad girl." Emmett said, filling the room in laughter. I gave the best glare I could muster, which came out as more of a smile.  
"Get the cloak." I mouthed. He nodded and turned to Neville.  
"Come on, we need to talk for a minute in privacy. I'll walk you back up to the room." And with that Harry and Neville left. I turned to Hermonie.  
"I need to see Hagrid. Coming?" I asked. She nodded. "Ginny you better go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good-night." I said. Ginny wasn't as close to Hagrid as Ron, Hermonie and me, and I didn't want her getting into trouble when it wasn't necessary.  
"Can we come?"Emmett asked.  
"Sorry the cloak won't fit all you under. But if you want to come you'll have to make up an excuse to Filch that you're just going for a hunt. Okay?" I said. I wonder if Hagrid would mind if I bought the Cullen's along. I'm sure knowing Hagrid that he would love it.  
"Okay. I want to meet Hagrid." He said. I rolled my eyes just as Harry entered.  
"Ready?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Where to?" He asked. I forgot he didn't know.  
"Hagrid's." I said. Before walking towards Harry with Hermonie and Ron following. Harry wrapped the cloak around us and the Cullen's gasped.  
"I thought they were taking us." Emmett sulked. Upset. I took this as the perfect opptunity. I motioned for the 3 to follow me and we snuck up behind Emmett and tapped him on the head. He yelped and jumped back. "Who's there? He asked, almost scared. I tried my hardest to not laugh. I did it again. He backed away into a corner that time. We stalked towards him. Tapped him on the arm. He crouched on the floor scared out of his mind and I couldn't help myself. I burst into hysterics. He looked up puzzled. "Bella?" He asked, unsure if it was me. At the same time all four of us took the cloak off our heads.  
"Are you coming Emmet?" I asked. Still shaking in laughter. He nodded, stood up and gapped at my head.  
"It's floating in mid air." He said in disbelief. This just made me laugh harder than before. Eventually I got a stitch from all the laughter.  
After explaining to the Cullen's about the invisible cloak, we walked through the portrait hole. I had a finger sticking out of the cloak so that the Cullen's knew where to go. We were lucky, and didn't encounter Filch or Mrs. Norris at all.  
Once we reached Hagrid's, we knocked and then heard Hagrid curse as he dropped something. He opened the door and a look of surprise crossed his features. "What are you kids doing here? Your parents are just inside. Are you looking for them?" Hagrid asked. Why were Carlisle and Esme here?  
"Our parents are here?" Alice asked confused.  
"Alice, kids. What are you doing here?" Esme said, approaching the door.  
"I don't know." Edward stated truthfully.  
"Come in, Come in." Hagrid said guiding them inside. We stayed in the cloak.  
"There are five beating hearts I hear. But only one living person. I'm confused." Carlisle said once everyone was sitting…somewhere.  
Me and my 3 friends took our chance and jumped out. Carlisle, Esme gasped in shock. "Knew it would be you four." Hagrid said, with a big smile crossing his face. "Missed you Bella. Whole year is a long time. You didn't write much." Hagrid said. He frowned. I felt bad.  
"Sorry Hagrid. But I was with the Cullen's while I was staying in Forks. Had to be careful you see. Got a letter from Harry telling me about Dudley's diet? I burst into hysterics just as Edward walked through the door…um..window. Anyway had to lie. Not good at lying. You should know that. And after that had to be really careful." I explained. Like everyone else he seemed confused.  
And so now I told Hagrid my life story. For the third time today. Then when I finally finished. I laid back in my chair proud of myself.  
Then there was a tap at the door. Oh no. I can't get detention again for sneaking out. The person waltzed right in. What am I going to do? Think fast Bella.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Feedback is really appreciated as I would love to know how everyone wants me to handle this FanFic.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this chapter is like super short, sorry about that. I tried to make it as lng as I could. **  
**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and very soon you'll see where i want to go with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or Harry Potter.**

_Then there was a tap at the door. Oh no. I can't get detention again for sneaking out. The person waltzed right in. What am I going to do? Think fast Bella._

"Hello. Said professor Dumbodore. I let out a sigh of relief. I knew Dumbodore wouldn't be happy that we snuck out, but at least I knew he wouldn't give detention. "It's getting late. You four should be going to bed. I need a quick word with the Cullen's and Hagrid. Make sure to keep covered. I'll make sure that they get back safely." And with that we were heading out the door. I wanted to go see Hagrid because I hadn't seen him in over a year, only to have Dumbodore kick me out. I'd have to come see him again tomorrow.  
The four of us walked back towards our room and went to sleep. That night I dreamt of the days events and what was to come.  
We went down and had breakfast when we woke and then after we went to our first class with the Cullen's trailing close behind. Then I saw him. He was approaching on us fast and had a smug look across his whole face. I hadn't seen him for a whole year and now already he came to torment me. My living hell. Malfoy.  
"Haven't seen you all year Potter. What had to run from the scary monster? What made you come back? Did someone break your heart?" I was not putting up with him. Not today.  
"Shut it Malfoy. I swear that I am NOT tolerating you this year!" I yelled. I hate Malfoy with every fiber of my being. Hated him with passion. Ever since our first train trip to Hogwarts.  
"Leave Bella alone." Emmett said. Standing protectively beside me.  
"Got to have a vampire stand up for you?" Malfoy said. "Can never fight your own battles can you Potter. Have to run scared all the time." I was almost ready to pounce on him and rip his hair out when Harry held me back, sensing what I so badly wanted to do.  
"Didn't you hear him, Leave." Jasper said. Standing guard on the other side of me. I heard a growl from behind me and sore Edward had his teeth bared. He growled. Suddenly all the Cullen's took the same position, trying to scare Malfoy off.  
"I'm not scared of you, vampire." Malfoy spat at the Cullen's. But he had been warned to leave. He bought it among himself. The next second the whole family had circled Malfoy, Crabble and Goyle.  
"Are you going to leave us alone?" Alice sneered at him. After what seemed like forever, Malfoy nodded and the five vampires stood back. Then I realized that Rosalie had protected me. Me. Rosalie hates me. Then I had another realization, that the whole time we have been here, she's been nothing but nice to me. It came as quite the shock.  
We all slowly walked off in the direction of our first class.  
"Okay class, I thought we will have a bit of fun on our first lesson. We will be having a race. Everyone mount your brooms. Potter's, Cullen's you stay behind. You have the better brooms. I think it will be nice to have a little competition. I heard the Cullen's are great flyers. We will have to see." Madam Hooch said. Then she blew her whistles, and I sore everyone take off. I watched as everyone raced and when everyone landed, Harry, Cullen's and I took our places. I heard the whistle blow and I was off.

I don't know why but I wanted to prove to myself that I was better at something then the perfect family behind me so I put everything I had at reaching the finish line. I was in the lead and then…..  
"Hello, Bella. Let's see who wins. Shull we." Edward had caught up. I sped up. It looks like Edward wasn't only fast on his feet. We were almost to the finish line when he suddenly fell back and off his broom. I passed the line and turned and started to laugh as I saw him on the ground grumbling to himself.  
Everyone cheered as I passed the finish line before Edward. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. Then he glanced at me. He seemed to be debating something. Then it seemed that he had made up his mind. "Bella can I talk to you later, please?" He asked. I didn't know what to say so I nodded.  
When I landed back on flat surface, everyone cheered me on. Everyone already knew that I was the best broomstick flyer in the school. But vampires are better at everything then humans, witches, wizards and everything. So it came as a shock for me to beat Edward. But I was still excited.  
After our first class, everyone started to head towards Defense against the Dark Arts. Then it struck me. Esme was the teacher. Esme was going to teach me now. "I don't know how to act. Esme is going to be my teacher." I muttered to Hermonie. She nodded in agreement. She didn't seem to mind the idea of having a Vampire teacher. I'm sure she saw this as an opportunity to learn more from a very experienced woman.  
"Why are you worried? We live with her." Emmett said. He didn't seem too fond of having his mother as one of his teachers. He should know of all people that Esme will not treat her children different just because she is their mother.  
"Hello class. I'm Professor Cullen. Please take a seat."


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I hope everyone enjoys this chpater.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

* * *

"_Hello class. I'm Professor Cullen. Please take a seat."_

This class is going to be so awkward. I could already see the Cullen's were nervous, the Slytherin's snickering and me well, I was in panic.  
"Is everyone comfortable? Yes? Good. Now today I want everyone to fill me in on what everyone has learnt from past years." Esme said, once everyone was in a seat. And to no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. "Yes Miss Granger?" Esme said when she noticed Hermione.  
After Hermione went through everything we had learnt, Esme set us to work on reading chapter 6 of our book.  
"Now I want everyone to read chapter 6 on vampires and write a essay to be handed in next lesson on everything there is to learn about them. Next lesson I will show you how to protect yourself against them." Esme said flashing a huge smile to the class. Of course she wanted us to learn about vampires. She would want everyone in the class to be aware of what she was capable of.  
But what about me? I already know everything that there is to know of the creatures. More then I should and probably more than what are in the books. I was a little frightened but I put my hand up anyway to ask the question I dreaded to ask.  
"Yes Bella?" Esme asked.  
"I was wondering, I…Ummm…I already know everything on vampires. More then I probably should." I said nervously. I hoped that she wouldn't just laugh at me and tell me to do the work.  
"Of course dear. Now everyone pay attention, we are going to see how well Miss Potter knows about my kind. I will ask a question, and you will answer." Esme said. I briefly sore Malfoy snicker. He probably thought I was going to embarrass myself. We shall see about that. Esme flashed me a warming smile, as if to reassure me that she knew I could do this.  
"Potter, we haven't learnt about vampires yet. Trying to make a fool of ourselves are we?" Malfoy called across the room. I sore anger flash across Esme features.  
"Young man. That was very rude. I advise you to apologies. NOW!" Esme shrieked at Malfoy. He thought Esme was sweet and would tolerate anything; well he hasn't met Emmett yet. You can't tolerate everything with Emmett in your house. "Don't you insult a teacher? I warn you all. I have extremely good hearing; I can hear every heart beat in this room." Esme said and I couldn't take it anymore, with the expression on everyone's face and especially Malfoy's I erupted in laughter. "Bella, how rude. Stop laughing." It looked like Esme was struggling to contain her own laughter. But then Edward started to laugh aswel as Jasper and Emmett following.  
"You aren't very smart are you Malfoy? When my mother has live in the same house as Emmett, she has to learn to discipline children. You haven't seen her at her…" But Edward trailed off at the look Esme was directing at him. I never knew that Esme's children could be afraid of her.  
"Thanks brother. You just made my day." Emmett said. He didn't stop at Esme's treating glare and just continued to laugh.  
"Sorry professor for my outburst, is there anything you would like to ask to test my knowledge?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. I knew it didn't work when Esme shot me a scary look. But then she softened up and continued her lesson once Jasper and Emmett's laughter stopped. I knew they were going to get into a lot of trouble tonight. I almost felt sorry for them.  
"Yes, now Bella. What color does vampires eyes turn when they are getting thirsty?" She asked, I almost laughed again. It was the easiest question there was about them.  
"Please professor, you can ask harder questions then that, surely. They turn black." I stated as a matter of factually.  
Malfoy snorted. "Is there a problem Draco? Would you like me to ask you a question? Ok. Good." Esme said before he could answer. "What happens to a vampire when they step into sunlight?"  
"That is a fairly easy question professor. They burn." Malfoy replied. Myself and all the Cullen's burst into laughter. Expect Esme of course. She looked shocked that someone would actually think Vampires burned in the sunlight.  
"Malfoy, you shouldn't sound too confident. In sunlight they sparkle." I said between fits of giggles.  
"Sparkle? Don't be stupid. Vampires don't sparkle." Malfoy replied. "Maybe _you_ shouldn't sound to confident."  
"Have you ever seen one in sunlight?" I asked after I finished laughing.  
"Well no."  
"Then you would stop making a fool of yourself." Alice said from behind me. She'd been so quite this lesson I almost forgot she was there.  
"Stop. Now Bella. You are quite correct." Esme yelled over the murmuring voices that were now flooding the room. No doubt about me seeing a vampire in sunlight.  
"When did you see a vampire in sunlight?" Asked a curious Neville. I groaned. Here we go.  
"I was very close to a vampire family." I stated. I didn't want to go into details.  
"What happened Potter? Learnt who you were and couldn't stand the sight of you anymore?" Malfoy snickered and Crabbe and Goyle giggled like girls beside him. His words brought back so many memories that a single tear ran down my left check.  
"If you must know Malfoy, yes they left me. Broke my heart. The man I thought loved me didn't love me anymore. He promised to never leave me after I was attacked and put into hospital by another vampire. I was in there for quite a while. At my 17th birthday, they thought it was my 18th; one of the brothers attacked me. I never blamed him. It was my fault. Three days later the whole family left. Only the one I loved said goodbye. My best friend, I didn't see her after my birthday. The person I looked up to as a mother didn't say goodbye. Didn't see anyone after that night. So there Malfoy does that answer your question?" By the time I finished my face was covered in tears. Malfoy just looked at me shocked.  
"May I please be excused?" I asked. I wanted to be anywhere but in that room at the moment, with all the people who once broke me.  
"Yes, of course dear." Esme said. She seemed shocked at my outburst, but managed to speak anyway.  
"Please make sure no one follows me. I just need to be alone." I said as I gathered my things and left.  
I sat in the common room for what felt like hours before the portrait hole opened. I didn't even see who it was. I just got up and walked to my room to be alone. "Bella." I ignored her and kept walking. "Bella please talk to me." I turned around sharply.  
"Yes Rosalie?" I asked annoyed. It wasn't a secret that Rosalie hated me, even if she had been nice to me in Hogwarts.  
"Can I talk to you?" She asked politely.  
"No. I just need to be alone. I know you hate me. I'm not in the mood at the moment to be told that I'm over reacting. I've got the whole school for that. Also got the most feared wizard after me." I said. I had tears in my eyes again.  
"I don't hate you Bella. Just jealous. But I will respect your wishes. Maybe you will talk to me later." She said before descending the stairs. I stared bewildered at her before climbing the stairs again. I couldn't hear anyone climbing up the staircase and was grateful. Someone was letting me be alone.  
I opened the door to my room and froze.  
Because sitting on my bed, was the person I had run away from, a long time ago. And now my past has come back to bite me.  
"Hello Bella." Said another voice. Oh no.  
Now I had the two people I hated most standing in my room and someone down stairs thinks I should be alone. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Please review! I really want to know what i'm doing wrong and what im doing right! So please please tell me!  
I hope you all enjoyed and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or Harry Potter.**_

* * *

___

Now I had the two people I hated most standing in my room and someone down stairs thinks I should be alone. What am I going to do?

"Well Bella. I haven't seen you in a very, very long time. You didn't tell me that you were a witch." Victoria said. Victoria was one of the people I hate. You tend to think that when their boyfriend tries to eat you.  
"It was none of your business." I replied coldly.  
"No need to be snappy Bella. We are all friends here." Voldermort said. Another person I hate. He killed my parents. I don't think it as too much of a crime to want him dead. But I had the two people who wanted me dead the most standing in my room, there was a 99.99999% chance I wouldn't make it out of this alive.  
"I will never be your friend. Why would I befriend a murder?" I yelled back. Maybe if I yell loud enough everyone down stairs will hear me. It was worth a try, even though this room had a silence charm on it. I was doomed.  
"Your attempts are wasted. No one can hear you. And no one can get in." Victoria said confidently. I was trapped. I don't know if a stunning spell will work for Victoria but I am going to have to try. Now, just to get them to keep talking.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked. Hopefully this launches them into a long explanation.  
"See I have wanted you and your brother dead from the minute I learnt of the prophecy. Seeing as you both have crossed my path many times and have survived, I just don't seem to be able to figure out which one of the two of you are the for you the prophecy is referring to. So why not just kill you both and well Victoria here…"  
"You know quite well why I want you dead. Your _boyfriend_ killed my mate. Why not return the favor. A loved one for a loved one."Victoria stated.  
"So you two have come together to what? Kill me?" I asked. I decided that it probably wasn't best to waste my time in trying to stun Victoria. I realized she has skin hard as stone and you can't stun a stone. Voldermort has fast reflexes, that wouldn't work. What do I do?  
"Of course we are not going to kill you. No worse. We are going to torture you. You won't be capable of anything after we are through with you. Your little Eddie won't be able to love you and you won't be able to stop me. Everyone wins. Well expect you of course."Voldermort explained.  
"But what do you get out of this Victoria?" I asked curious. She had to know that Edward didn't love me anymore and that I don't love him.  
"Didn't you hear him? Your little Eddie won't be able to love you anymore. He will have to suffer day and night and watch you. Now that has to be torture." Victoria said like she was trying to explain something to a two year old.  
"But you're wrong. Edward doesn't love me anymore. And I don't love him. We never would have lasted. Edward and I didn't share true love. But I did love him, and I still love him, but as a brother or friend.  
"No. You're wrong. You would have to be stupid to not see how he looks at you. He still loves you. Always has and always will. Don't be a fool and try to trick me." Victoria screeched. I was lost at words. Was this bitch so stupid she thought he loved me? Victoria is blind to love. Which shocked me because I didn't realize someone as evil as her could experience love.

"Do you hear that? Someone has broken through the door. Quick Victoria grab my arm. Isabella we will be back, and our next visit will not be as pleasant," and with that they were gone. The second they disappeared all the Cullen girls (including Esme) filled into the room. Hermione and Ginny were following close behind them.  
"Bella you can't be that upset. Why did you lock us all out?" Ginny panted once she closed the door. I noticed that behind her the stairs had turned into a slide. I guess that that means one of the boys had tried to come in.  
"It wasn't me." Was all I could say. I just stood frozen to the spot. I didn't know what had happened. But now when I really think, I feel fear. Fear because I have a vampire after me and the most feared wizard in history. What am I going to do?  
"What do you mean, it wasn't you? There is no one else here." Alice stated as if she was explaining this to a two year old. I forgot how this must look. They must think that I'm going crazy, and maybe I was.  
"No. It was, it was…it…Voldermort." I said. I just couldn't bring myself to say the words. Nobody would if Voldermort wanted those dead more than anyone.  
"Sweaty there is no one here." Esme said. She probably thought I lost my mind, talking to me like I should be in a mental institute.  
"No. He apparted out when he heard your footsteps coming up the stairs. Him and Victoria." I said, trying to get it all out in one sentence. "I need to sit down."  
"Of course. Come downstairs and explain what happened." Rosalie said with gentleness to her voice. I didn't understand it. Rosalie hates me.  
Once everyone was seated downstairs and all the other Gryffindor's had gone to bed I started to tell everyone what I had witnessed upstairs. "…So then he heard people coming up the stair and he and Victoria apparted out of the room." I finished. I still couldn't wrap my figure around it. They were going to torture me. They thought that that would be worse than dying. They were going to make me like the Long bottoms. I was going to live the rest of my life in a hospital.  
"Don't worry Bella. We will make sure that nothing happens to you. We will help fight them." Rosalie said once I finished my story. Once again I didn't understand her kindness.  
"Rosalie, you don't have to pretend to be nice to me. I know you hate me." I said. I was over her pretending to be kind. She never pretended. It just wasn't Rosalie.  
"Can I please talk to Bella for a minute?" Rosalie asked. Everyone in the room stood up and left me to face, her. "Look Bella. I'm sorry for how I treated you back in Forks. I know it looked as if I hated you. Well I didn't. I was just jealous. And now when I look back at how I acted I understand how stupid I was. I understand if you hate me. I'm sorry." Somehow she got all that out in one sentence. Oh right. She doesn't need to breathe.  
"I don't understand."I stated like a idiot.  
"Bella I don't hate you. In fact I think really highly of you. You are like the soul of my family. And it wasn't until Edward left you that I realized this. When we left, Alice didn't have a spring to her step. She looked miserable. Emmett, well Emmett went all serious. Can you imagine having to live with a serious Emmett? It was no fun. Jasper was killing himself inside, saying that it was his entire fault. Esme was depressed. I even overheard her say that she hasn't ever felt how she felt since she lost her son and Carlisle, Carlisle was trying his hardest to keep the family together. It just didn't work. And Edward kept blaming himself for leaving you and ruining this family. He even tried to come look for you, he wanted to tell you that the family needed you, but you disappeared. It was then that I realized that without you our family is nothing. That is what changed my opinion. I'm sorry for ever treating you the way I once did." Rosalie finished. I was at lost for words. And somehow I believed every word she spoke. "You and Edward need to talk. Maybe not now. But over time." Rose said trying to sound hopeful.  
"Does this mean that we can be friends?" I asked hopefully. Maybe she wanted to be my friend. I know Rosalie treated me badly in the past, but I'm a forgiving person and knew if she wanted I could be her friend, but it would take some time before she gained my trust.  
"I would love to be friends." I couldn't help the big smile that spread across my face at these words. She actually wanted to be my friend. Rosalie wanted to be my friend. I just couldn't believe it. Today is just full of so many surprises. "Maybe we should call the others back."  
After everyone was seated again, a thought came to my mind. "Maybe I should go tell Dumbodore what happened." I said, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of telling him earlier. I just didn't know how Dumbodore would react to this. Would he put security on me? I didn't know.  
"Yes of course." Carlisle said standing up.  
"No you don't have to come. I can go by myself." I said, I really wanted to do this alone.  
"Are you sure?" Esme asked. I could sense the worry in her voice and was just so glad I had my mother back.  
"Yes. It's ok I know the way." And with that I stood and headed towards the portrait hole. "Oh wait. Harry could I please borrow the cloak and map?" I would need them if I was travelling at this time of night. I really didn't want to encounter Filch. Once I got them I noticed Jasper was standing.  
"I'm coming to Bella, no complaing." He stepped under the cloak and started heading toward the direction of the portrait hole with me trailing behind shocked.  
I didn't need to worry about professor Dumbodore finding out that I have the map and Invisibility cloak. He already knew.  
"Bella I really need to talk to you, do you mind going somewhere afterwards and talking?" Jasper asked. I mumbled as quietly as possible my 'that's fine', and kept walking as silently as possible.  
When I was about half way there I checked the map. I froze at what was written in front of me. Snape and Malfoy are right in front of me. I looked up. No they can't be. There is no one there and just at that thought. Something solid bumped into me. I held the map tightly in my arms and jumped back. Luckily the cloak stayed on.  
Why were Malfoy and Snape invisible? Why were they hiding? |  
"Who's there?" Snape asked pulling the cloak off himself, but leaving it covering Malfoy. How was I going to escape this one?


	7. AN

**I am so sorry for this, but I really need help. I am having some trouble with deciding who Bella should end up with. So please please please help me and tell me who you think she should be with. I did have this all planned out so I knew but now I'm unsure and really need help.**

Thanks 


	8. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reveiws and i think i know who shes gonna end up with now. :)"

Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or Harry Potter

* * *

Why were Malfoy and Snape invisible? Why were they hiding?

"_Who's there?"Snape asked pulling the cloak off himself, but leaving it covering Malfoy. How was I going to escape this one?_

"I will ask one more time. Who's there?" Snape yelled. He wasn't even looking at me. He was looking a meter off to the left of where I stood. If I wasn't in this situation I would find it quite hilarious. "Expaliarmous." Snape yelled without warning. But unlucky for him, he had no idea where I was standing. I started to slowly move towards where Snape was standing. I tried to be as close to the wall as possible in order to not to be found. Jasper followed close behind me trying to stay as silent as possible.  
Snape went quite. He was listening for footsteps. I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't let him catch me. Not here. Not now.  
"Snape moved in the opposite direction, his arms outstretched and feeling around for a solid figure. I took this opptunity to walk past him again. When I was a meter from the corner, Snape suddenly turned. "Expaliarmous." He shouted again. And this time only missed me by an inch. That was very close. I ran the remaining meter and made it just in time to dodge another of Snape's spells.  
He ran after me and I ran into a room. I had the cloak still on and he wouldn't see me. I stood in the middle of a classroom. Snape did not enter. He walked back to Malfoy, who was now walking away from Snape. As if leading him. That was very weird.  
I quickly ran to Dumbodores office and gave the password. The gargoyle leapt aside and granted me entry. I walked up to stone spiral staircase and knocked when I reached the top. "Enter." Dumbodore called from inside the room.  
I explained everything that I had witnessed to Dumbodore. "Bella I'm going to have to ask you to be extra careful from now on. We don't know how Voldermort and Victoria got into the castle but I will be looking to fix the situation. Once we find the way they entered the castle they won't be getting into Hogwarts any longer. Please now Bella, return to your common room with Jasper and in the morning come and see me please. Now hurry along." He dismissed us both and I led Jasper to the room of requirement so we could talk like he asked. I knew here that no Vampire or anybody would hear us.  
"Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for what happened the night of your birthday. I never intended to hurt you and I hope one day you could forgive me and we could be friends." He finished and I walked over to him and sat down in his lap giving him the biggest hug I could muster.  
He seemed shocked at first but eventually hr returned my hug. "Jasper, it wasn't your fault really. I would love to be your friend." I flashed him the biggest smile I had and hugged him again.  
"Bella can I tell you how I became what I am. It's not a nice story but if you want to be my friend, then you must know that I'm not the type of person you want as a friend." I nodded in silence wondering what could be so bad and he continued. He told me all about the southern wars and how he came across Alice and the Cullen's. Once he finished I just sat there in silence. I couldn't believe someone as kind as Jasper has been through so much. It hurt to think that my new friend was treated that way.  
He sat watching me for some sort of reaction. "Wow, Jasper I am so sorry you had to go through all that. I can't believe someone could make someone as kind as you fight." I didn't realize until it was too late that I had tears in my eyes and Jasper reached up with his finger to wipe them away. I smiled a small smile and we both just sat in silence for a while taking everything in. Eventually I stood. "We should probably get back to the common room before everyone becomes too worried." I stated as I picked up the map and cloak and draped the cloak around Jasper and myself.  
We made our way silently back to the common room making sure to avoid Snape and Malfoy, and once we got there we were both engulfed in a hug from Esme, who was scolding us for being to long.  
"Bella." I turned at the sound of my name and saw Edward. "Can we please talk?" He asked. I had wanted to talk to Edward for a while now and nodded my head. I knew that this conversation was better suited for privacy and once again led a Cullen out of the common room and headed in the direction of the room of requirement for the second time tonight.  
"Bella, I know you don't love me still, and I know that you know that I don't love you as how I use to. We both knew our relationship wouldn't work and wouldn't last long and I guess I just wanted to pull you here tonight to ask if we could still be friends because I still love you like how I would love Alice or Rosalie." Once he finished he seemed to let out a breath he had been holding in. I smiled at him and ran and gave him a massive bear hug.  
"Oh Edward, I already love you as a brother and not as a lover. I know everything is going to be just fine between us." I released him and laughed at how this night turned out. I had encountered the two people who wanted me dead the most, and had three heartwarming conversations with three Cullen's. Tonight really was a lot to take in.  
Edward and I both made sure to be quite on the way back, again avoiding Snape and Malfoy. We were so caught up in avoiding them that we did not notice Filch was walking around until we both ran smack into him, sending both us and him spiraling towards the ground.


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but i just started school for the year and I'm having boyfriend issues. Like as in my boyfriend just recently moved schools, and yeah i wont lie, i get jealous sometimes and he knows it. And wanted to come back to my school, and then a day later he said he doesnt want to anymore cause he met people. And then only half an hour later he told me that all the chicks at his school are slutty and attractive.. yeah i was not happy, some things are better kept to yourself. And now the issue is on porn! cause i mean i dont wanna be a bitch, but I hate porn and wish he would stop. But i cant tell him that. So im just gonna drown in my sadness**

anyway! now that you know why i havent had time to write hear is the next chapter. It was rushed sorry bout that. Remember to review i need your opinions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or Harry Potter :(

* * *

"Who's there! I'm warning you, if you show yourself now, your punishment will be less severe." Filch looked very angry and … scared? I couldn't believe I let my carelessness get ahead of me and to put me in this position. Edward and I both slowly nodded our heads in silent agreement that we were not to show ourselves.  
As slowly and quietly as possible Edward and I tried to move around Filch without letting him know where we were. We thought we were free when suddenly we heard more footsteps echoing down the hall. We had missed another vital point, that Snape and Malfoy were heading towards us and we couldn't escape. Today just wasn't my day. Running into people I don't want to see in the halls is starting to become a common occurrence, unfortunately.  
Edward and I were both now very frightened, it was too late to show ourselves and not get into trouble, and now we had Snape and Malfoy who would most likely try to solve the problem for Filch in order to get Edward and me, mostly me, into trouble with Dumbledore.  
Filch turned in the direction of the footsteps as he heard them and saw Snape. Malfoy must have decided to stay under the safe confines of his cloak.  
"Professor, there seems to be an invisible student who knocked me down. They refuse to show themselves." He explained a rushed tone. Snape seemed pleased with this information and probably has already gathered the person who bumped into Filch hasn't escaped. He turned slowly, listening for any visible sign of life. He seemed to have found what he was looking for when he quickly turned and shot a curse our way. I almost screamed when Edward quickly moved himself and me to the side, out of the way of the curse and making us narrowly miss it.  
We took the opportunity of Snape being quickly off guard to step back five paces before he froze again and continued to pay close attention. Edward and I were still unsure how to take this situation but I knew we couldn't show ourselves.  
He seemed to be listening carefully again, when suddenly Edward froze completely in his spot. Snape snapped around behind him and shot a curse. This in turn, shot a coat off of Malfoy. If we weren't in the situation we were in, I would have been doubled over in laughter at Malfoy's and Snape's expressions.  
We faintly heard Snape curse under his breath and slowly walk towards Malfoy.  
"What are you doing out of your sleeping chambers?" He asked in his smooth, but scary voice. Edward and I took this opportunity to walk back a few more steps. While Snape explained to Filch how he would be sure to give Malfoy punishment and that he would escort him back to his room to be sure he didn't run the halls again, Edward and me stepped back more steps until we reached the corner. Snape seemed to have heard something when he suddenly turned facing the spot just beside us. He took one step forward before he shot a curse in that direction. When nothing happened he turned back towards Filch and Malfoy. When he started talking again we stepped quickly around the corner. Then we started running back quickly as possible towards our room, making a lot of noise, but at the moment just trying to put as much distance between Snape as possible.  
When we finally made it we stepped through the portrait and then started laughing. The situation wasn't all too funny, but we both laughed anyway.  
"Aww, Bella, I know where going to be great friends!" He said between fits of laughter. I nodded my head in agreement and then suddenly a thought accrued to me.  
"What the hell Edward! Why didn't you just run us out of there! You're so stupid!" I couldn't believe that either of us didn't just think of this idea when we were in that mess. I was stuck in a hallway with a vampire and I didn't think to maybe use their super speed to escape. Man was I stupid. After Edward and I went on about how stupid we were and then explained to the family we all decided to sit around and talk for a while near the fire. I sat with Jasper, while everyone else found a place.  
We all went about our own conversations with Jasper and me being the only silent ones until he decided to start a conversation with me.  
"So Bella, I see Edward and you sorted everything out." He stated. He seemed almost relieved? at this. I nodded my head and explained how Edward and I were going to be good friends and he explained that he understood because it was the same for Alice.  
"Alice? You mean Alice and you aren't together anymore?" I was truly upset. Jasper and Alice were like the couple everyone wanted to be. They were so in love and connected.  
"Alice and I have being drifting apart for a while now. And both decided that we wanted to see other people many years ago. We just stayed together until we found someone, so we weren't lonely. When you left and Alice and Edward started to fall for each other, we both happily agreed to sign the divorce papers and went our separate ways. But don't get me wrong. I love Alice, just not in the way you think I do. She more like my best friend or sister then my lover." I completely understood where Jasper was coming from, because it was the same with Edward and I. We just weren't meant to be.  
"Well Jasper, I hope we can become good friends. And maybe one day if I meet a really great girl, I'll be sure to tell you, so you can meet your special someone and you have to promise to do the same for me. Ok?" He gave me a funny look and then laughed at me. I mean seriously he out right laughed at me. How rude.  
He then turned to me and said in the most serious tone he could manage, "but Bella, I've already met the special someone for me." I laughed at that and then explained how if he has met this special someone he should try to get her. "Oh, I plan to." I laughed again.  
"Good luck with that," and I meant it. Jasper was a nice guy. He deserved to be happy. I looked up to see Edward and Alice staring at us with jaw breaking smiles. It was kind of weird, but you get use to it.  
Jasper and I both fell into a silence once more, but a comfortable one. So now here I sit in the Gryffindor common room, trying to think of ways to save the people I care so much about, from being harmed. Letting people suffer because of me, is just selfish. I had to fix it.  
It was very late and so after a while I excused myself and went to sleep. I had had a big day, and really needed sleep, but it never seemed to find me. There was too much running through my mind to find sleep, so instead I lay in bed thinking.  
After only 1 hour sleep, I trudged down the stairs in the morning, only to be greeted with an overly excited pixie.  
"Good morning Bella." Alice said while bouncing in front of me. She had too much energy.  
"Hey Alice. I just have to quickly send a letter. I'll be back in a minute." I quickly rushed out of the common room before she could stop me. I had written a letter for Voldermort and Victoria last night when I had trouble sleeping, and I just hoped it got to them before it was too late.  
Once the letter had been sent off I walked back to the common room. Now all I had to do was wait for their reply.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Please review I would LOVE to know what im doing wrong and right, so i can make this story better!**


	10. Chapter 8

**It seems as if this story is getting bader as it goes ... So I've decided that if I can't get 5 good reviews on this chapter then I'm going to delete it. I dont really want to write a story that is getting bad ... I hope you do like it.. :(**

Disclaimer: I do not own twlight or harry potter

* * *

I walked back to my room passing only a few who waved hello. I knew that it was already too late to get back the letter I sent to Voldermort and Victoria.  
My classes for the day passed by uneventful. I spoke to Jasper more than any other Cullen, and found that I really enjoyed his company. "Bella, could we go to that room again tonight?" I shivered at the sudden contact of Jaspers breath down my ear. I nodded after a minute forgetting that I had to reply. He beamed back at me and turned to drink the liquid in his cup. I wonder why Jasper would want to see me again tonight.  
I didn't let the thought plague me much more, before the food appeared along the tables in the great hall and I realised just how hungry I was. Hermonie looked towards Ron and me in disgust, muttering something about being friends with a pack of wolves, and Jasper and Harry just laughed at the two of us as we stuffed our faces. I would have to admit though, if it wasn't me stuffing my face with food, I would be laughing to.  
"Will you two stop it? You would think you have eaten in a month would you!" Hermonie had finally had enough and cracked. You would think that after being our friend for so many years, she would get use to it. But she never does, and Harry just always finds it amusing. I looked up to see Hermonie, Harry and the Cullen's staring at Ron and I. Rose winked at me and sipped at her drink while Edward and Alice just smiled at me like they knew some big secret that I wasn't informed of.  
I then looked to Jasper and saw him smiling down at me. I grinned back at him while putting a mouth full of food into my mouth. "You do eat alot, don't you Bella?" He seemed to find this amusing and turned back to face everyone else. I followed him and started with devouring everything I could find again.  
I was pondering what Jasper could want with me in the common room, when suddenly he approached me. "Are you ready Bella?" Jasper, surprisingly, seemed almost nervous. So I stood and walked out of the common room, to help him be less... nervous. He followed quickly, walking beside me. We had brought the cloak with us because we had to be back in our common rooms very soon.  
Luckily we didn't encounter anyone on our walk to the room of requirement. But the walk there was filled with only the sounds of our footsteps.  
Once we arrived to the room, I saw that it had acquitted a more needing to talk space. A chair for two sat on the far wall, as it was only a small room, and a small coffee table sat in front of that. Around the walls it was filled with cushions and gave a very comfortable and inviting feel to it.  
"So, is there any particular reason why you wanted to meet me with tonight?" I decided to break the silence, and initiate conversation.  
"No, not really. I just enjoy being in your company." He smiled sheepishly at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I liked being in Jasper's company, so it didn't bother me. We both sat cross legged on the small couch. I decided suddenly to take a large step after more silence and uncrossed my legs, only to lay down so that my head rested in Jasper's lap.  
At first he seemed very shocked and froze. After a minute he unfroze and started to brush hair from my face. I smiled up at him and when our eyes connected I realised that I was falling for him. After I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes in fear that my realisation was true, Jasper decided to break the silence that seemed to constantly surround us.  
"You're very beautiful Bella." I blushed and tilted my head to the side, in a very bad attempt to hide my face. I could not believe that Jasper just said that. It meant that there might be a chance that he feels the same way I do.  
I decided that staying in this position is leaving me face open too much for Jasper too see, so I sat upright without Jasper protesting, only to have him lean against the arm of the couch and place me in his lap.  
The night passed by with me curled into him and us talking about simple things, that wouldn't matter to anyone else, but seemed to matter to Jasper and I. I fell asleep in Jasper's arms, which is now my favourite place in the world.  
"Good morning beautiful." I blushed again at his choice of words and realised that he hadn't taken us back to our rooms last night, which was odd. He seemed to read my expression. And answered the question I was just about to ask. "You look so beautiful and peaceful in your sleep. I couldn't take you back, because otherwise I would have to give you up." I laughed at his puppy dog expression and I realised that since last night he still hadn't let me go. He pulled his arms tighter around me and we both just stayed there for a while in comfortable silence.  
"Come on. We have one hour till class and I'm starving!" I stood and pulled Jasper with me. He seemed a little reluctant to leave and I just laughed. We walked down the halls in complete silence, just enjoying the others company. I decided to lead him towards the great hall for food before we went to our rooms to get changed. Everyone was only just arriving for breakfast when we got there. Only a few minutes later all the mail came, and I was shocked when one landed on my lap.  
"Who's it from Bella?" Harry asked curiously. It was only rarely that I got letters and whenever I did it was always for some big reason. I shrugged my shoulders and opened it up, reading the first. I soon learned that it was a reply from Voldermort and Victoria.

* * *

**Ok so without 5 reviews I'm gonna delete this story.. I really really want to know what you guys think! I want to know what is good and what is bad.. otherwise this story will get very bad very soon.**

Thanks .. 


	11. Author's Note

For some unknown reason my FanFic account wasn't letting me upload a story on any of the laptops in my house, so I decided to create a new account and see if it works then but then I had to wait 2 days to publish a new story so I waited the two days and then I decided to just start from the beginning and upload my story onto the other account... so from now on my story won't be updated here anymore, it will updated on my other account ... if anyone wants to follow my story my other account username is jascp22.. sorry to everyone.


End file.
